The Raven
by Raina2
Summary: Could Von Riechter have actually created a creature more powerful then Cybersix? This is the six part tale of Ultra-Cyber 1's hunt...
1. The Raven: Part I- Once Upon A Midnight ...

The Raven  
Part I- Once Upon A Midnight Dreary...  
  
Von Riechter hunched over the lab table silently. The only sounds in the roomy metal lab were the sound of his experiment tools, and his tired breathing. He had been at work for hours now, working on the first of his new creations. The successful completion of this new project was at hand.   
  
Finally, he backed away from the cold metal table, which was now soaked with blood. He smiled cruelly to himself, and removed his rubber gloves. Under the single light, lay a girl. She looked to be about eighteen, slender, white complexion, with black hair. Throughout her arms and legs, wires and cords ran in and out of her flesh.   
Just then, the massive automatic door creaked open, and Jose popped his head inside. "How goes it, father?" he asked with an evil smirk on his face.   
  
Von Riechter turned quickly, and curled his fingers into his palms. "Jose! I thought I instructed you to leave me be!"   
Jose's smirk fell into a frown of annoyance. Von Riechter let his fist open slightly. "No matter, she is complete."   
An excited look crossed onto his son's face, as he ran inside the lab to Von Reichter's side. Jose peered over the edge of the table, at the girl. His face once again fell. "She doesn't look so great!" he screamed, flailing his arms about. "I thought you said that she was to be an Ultra-Cyber!"   
  
Von Riechter pushed Jose's ten-year-old body aside. "She is! She will be better than the other cybers ever were....you will also have a part to play in her 'life', Jose."   
Jose looked up at his father, with a pondering look. "Huh?"   
"You will teach her combat that she doesn't know, and you will teach her of mechanical intelligence." Von Riechter walked over to the super computer that stood on the other side of the lab. He punched in a code containing numerous numbers and words into the keyboard. Suddenly, a green screen with a black outline of the girl appeared on it. "It will also be your responsibility to insure her comfort at your mansion."   
  
Before Jose could speak, they heard a groan coming from the body. He and Von Riechter hustled over to the table, just as the girl sat up. She blinked, and looked around. "Who....who are you?" her eyes met Von Rietcher's.   
"Welcome to my lab, Ultra-Cyber 1. I am Dr. Von Riechter, and I created you. You are the first of a new race of Cybers. You will have powers that you will learn to use to their full extent....and with these, you will destroy Cybersix."   
  
Ultra-Cyber 1 gave him a confused look, then glanced at Jose. "Who's the kid?"   
Jose bared his teeth and growled. "I'm an not a kid!! From now on I'm one of your masters! You will obey me just as you will father!!" He started jumping up and down, tugging at his hair.   
She raised her eye brow slightly. "Is he always like that??" she asked Von Riechter.   
"Silence, Jose!" shouted Von Riechter. "Take UC-1 to get the uniform I had designed for her, then get back here!" He turned his attention once again to the enormous computer screen.   
  
*****  
Jose pushed open another large metal door. Inside the small room, was a table with some tools on it, a desk and chair, and a few buttons and levers on the walls. Jose marched into the center of the room beside the table where he picked up a black pile of clothes. "Put these on!" He handed her the pile, and marched back out, slamming the door behind him.   
  
A little while later, UC-1 appeared in the doorway. She was wearing a long-sleeved, cut-off black v-neck shirt, tight black leather pants, a black leather belt, and black boots. Across her stomach where the shirt cut off, was a leather "X". She wore her black hair so it fell down her back.   
Jose smiled eerily. "Actually, you look pretty good for one of father's experiments." he turned and began to lead the way back to Von Riechter's lab. "If you can learn to use your powers to their extent, Cybersix and Data 7 will be helpless!" he laughed to himself, still walking down the hallway, UC-1 following close behind.   
  
*****  
  
The pair walked into the lab, and stood beside Von Riechter, who was seated in his chair. He turned himself, and looked at his creation. He smiled and said, "Excellent." his focus changed to Jose. "Leave us, Jose."   
His son's mouth opened slightly, then closed in a mad look. He turned and stalked out of the lab.   
"Now, to explain what your purpose is here." Von Riechter began to type on the keyboard. This brought up a picture of a woman in black, and standing beside her was a panther. UC-1's attention adjusted on the screen as her creator spoke. "This is Cybersix and Data 7, your mission is to destroy them! You will work side-by-side with Jose...he has failed me for the last time. You will stay with him in Meridiana, and he will train you to use your powers. I expect nothing but the best from you, UC-1."   
  
"And you shall have it, Sir." she replied, storing the information into her head. "How do we get to this city?"   
"I have arranged special transportation." He got up, and walked into the middle of the lab floor. He pushed a red button on the wall, and suddenly the floor began to shake. It cracked open in the middle and started to part, as a platform began to raise a huge chopper out from the hiding place. He then pressed another button, and the roof of his lab started to open like doors.   
  
"Jose!!" he yelled, making his voice echo throughout the room. The door flew open, and Jose ran inside, out of breath. Von Riechter looked down, shaking his head. "Get going to Meridiana. Once there, let her rest. Tomorrow, you start her training...understand?!?"   
  
Jose faced filled with caution. "Ye...yes, father!" he turned and ran to the chopper's left door. Beside it, stood three fixed ideas. Jose tried to reach up and open the door. "....help me you idiots!" one of the fixed ideas opened the door and placed Jose on the seat. The right door then opened, and UC-1 climbed in. The ten-year-old looked over, "Ready?" he asked. She nodded, and he started the chopper.   
  
*****  
  
About 10:00 p.m. they arrived at Jose's mansion. UC-1 looked in awe at the house. "You live here?"   
Jose grinned proudly. "That's right!" he stopped the chopper, and a fixed idea helped him out of the seat. UC-1 followed. "Come on, I'll show you to your room." Jose walked, one straight leg after the other, through the huge doors.   
  
As they started to walk up the stairs, Jose continued. "Now, since your here to stay, your free to walk the grounds. You may do what you like, and eat what you like..IF you listen to me and learn your powers!"   
UC-1 hurried to catch up to Jose. "Don't worry, Jose. I will not fail Von Riechter....Cybersix is as good as dead." she said with an evil smile. Jose looked up at her and giggled eerily. "I can see that we're going to get along just fine!"   
They continued to walk down a long hallway, which was decorated with old paintings of Von Riechter and Jose. UC-1 glanced briefly as she passed each one. "So...your Von Riechter's son, right?" She asked, pointing to him.   
Jose kept walking, not looking at her. "...I suppose you could say that."   
  
They rounded the corner, and stopped at the first door. It was white, with a gold-colored knob. Jose turned it, and pushed the door open. Inside was enormous. An elegant king-size bed stood in the back of the room, against the wall. Against the first wall to the left, sat a couch and a small end table; also, there was a large closet space. Against the next wall, was a lovely dresser, desk and chair. Against the last wall, was another closed door, probably leading to a bathroom.   
  
UC-1 walked slowly into the center of the room and turned around in a circle. "I love it!" She said.   
Jose stood in the doorway with his hands behind his back. "Yes, I was sure that you would, UC-1." He strolled into the room, and positioned himself beside her. "You can rest up here. My servants will attend you when....." He stopped in the middle of his sentence and looked behind him. "...where are those morons anyway?!? I told them to pursue us!" He turned and ran out of the doorway into the hall. He looked left and right, to see them walking the opposite way. He bared his teeth and yelled at the top of his lungs. "GET OVER HERE!!!"   
The three fixed ideas looked behind them, then turned and started running towards Jose. Jose stepped aside against the hallway wall, and casually stuck out his foot. When the fixed ideas came rushing to him, they tripped over his foot and landed on top of each other.   
  
He grabbed one roughly by the ear, and pulled him to his face, which was turning red. "I thought I told you to follow me!! Now come on! You have work to do!!" He stalked down the hall, still holding onto the monster's ear.   
Once Jose had gone and left her alone in her room, UC-1 decided to relax. The chopper ride over with him wasn't exactly the best time to languish. She walked over to the couch, and flopped down. She closed her eyes for a few moments, then opened them again, looking at her hands. She turned them over, opening and closing them, thinking. Her thoughts were racing with questions and ambitions. She knew that Von Riechter had created her to destroy another one of his other creations, Cybersix, but she didn't totally understand why. 'No matter,' she thought, 'He did give me life, his orders will be followed.'   
That's the last thing she remembered thinking before she fell into a deep sleep.   
  
To Be Continued in Part II... 


	2. The Raven: Part II- Training-- The Basic...

The Raven  
Part II- Training-The Basics  
  
UC-1 jumped out from her sleep when her bedroom door was pounded on. She sat up, slightly startled on the same couch that she had fallen asleep on the previous night. Slowly, she got up, and walked towards the door, stretching her arms on the way. Her hands turned the knob, and opened the door; standing there were two female fixed ideas. They looked like the males, except they wore maids outfits. UC-1 stared awkwardly at the duo for a few seconds, not quite knowing what they wanted. Finally, she caught herself. "Uh, good morning." she said, putting on a smile, despite her tiredness.   
  
The first fixed idea walked into the room, handing her a towel and some accessories. The second walked in with a vacuum and various cleaning products. UC-1 looked down at the objects and said, "....Thanks. Jose must have sent you up, right?" They nodded, and went about their work.   
  
UC-1 walked into the bathroom and shut the door. She shook her head, and muttered to herself, "Weird. Doesn't Jose do anything for himself?" She lifted her head up and looked around the bathroom.   
It was just as big as the bedroom itself! The floors were tiled, there had to have been at least five mirrors on the walls, there was a toilet, makeup and sink stand, and the bathtub was porcelain white and big enough to fit four people in....and it had....no it couldn't be....Jets on the sides!!   
"Actually, I could get use to this!" She corrected herself.   
  
*****  
  
Jose sat in his oversized desk chair in his office, playing his video game. "Yes!! 50,000 points! Hahaha!"   
Suddenly, he dropped the controller when the painting of his father started to come to life. He turned the chair around to face it, just as Von Riechter came up.   
  
"Goooooood morning, Father!" said Jose nervously, trying to get on his good side.   
"Jose, are you making sure that Ultra-Cyber 1 is comfortable?" he glared at Jose, intimidating him.   
Jose winced back into the chair, and bared his teeth in a frightened way. "Y...yes, Father! I sent some fixed Ideas up there just an hour ago! She should be down soon!"   
Von Riechter's body sat back in his seat, and he let is fingertips touch. "I expect you are going to start her training today?"   
"Yes, Father! I will start her on it as soon as possible! No problem!" He let a fake laugh escape himself.   
"Good. And Jose....don't fail this! Ultra-Cyber 1 turned out almost exactly how I wanted her! Don't fail her as you do your other assignments!" With that, his image drifted away until the painting was left quiet and placid.   
Jose took in a breath and stuck out his tongue at the picture. "Don't fail me, Jose!....Don't fail as you do your other assignments, Jose! HA!" he mocked his father's voice and went back to his video game.   
  
About fifteen minutes later, his door was knocked on. Jose looked at the Fixed Idea standing at his side, and pointed to the door. The Fixed Idea rushed over and flew the behemoth door open. In walked UC-1.   
Jose looked up and smiled slightly. "Come here, UC-1!" he ordered.   
She walked over to his desk, and sat on the corner of it.   
  
"Did you enjoy your room?" He asked her, getting information now instead of later.   
"It was great, Jose. I...." she stopped mid-sentence and look above his head at the young painting of Von Riechter. "Is that Von Riechter??" She asked.   
Jose's face went into an unenthusiastic expression. "Yes...."   
"Wow...he looks so....young!" UC-1 tried to catch the right words.   
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now, down to business: we're going to start your training today." Jose jumped off the chair, onto the desk beside her.   
  
UC-1 looked at his face for a moment then said, "Can I having something to eat first?"   
Jose bounced off the desk onto the floor and started to walk towards the hall. "Yes, I suppose that would be appropriate." he clapped his hands and the same female Fixed Ideas that served UC-1 that morning came running down the hall and stood in front of Jose, making him look about ten inches tall.   
"Prepare breakfast for two....AND HURRY IT UP!"   
The Fixed Ideas scurried off to follow Jose's orders.   
  
In the dinning room (which made a striking resemblance to a ball-room!) The two sat across from each other at the long, full table. There were several types of foods and drinks on it, mostly breakfast, but there might have even been some more exotic dishes.   
  
UC-1 took a little juice, some eggs, toast, bacon, and something that looked like cantaloupe, but she wasn't quiet sure. She couldn't believe how much Jose ate. He had one of about everything on the table, and was shoveling it in like it was his last meal.   
She stared at him, pondering how his little body could hold that much food! He finally noticed her observing him, and peered up at her, chewing for once. "....What?? I'm much older than I look you know!"   
"My god, Jose, you eat like a man!"   
"That's because I am! But I'm not getting into that right now, it's embarrassing." He glanced at the clock on the wall, and pushed up his glasses. "Alright, it's time to start you on your way to becoming a lean, mean, fighting machine! Let's go!"   
  
*****  
  
UC-1 walked by herself slowly in the mansion's back yard, even though it was practically the size of a football field. Jose had said he'd be back in a minute, and to familiarize herself with her training area. Around the grassy yard there was punching bags, trampolines, a running track, weights, you name it, it was there.   
Just then, Jose came out the back door blowing a whistle. He had on the same brown shorts he had on in the morning, and the same tie, but now his shirt had been replaced by a small referee uniform. UC-1 tried not to snicker at him.   
  
"Alright, team," he was obviously trying to encourage her, but he lacked to notice that she was the only person there. "Listen up! This will be hard, this will be tiring, but in the end, this will be rewarded! As soon as your done my training course, Cybersix and Data 7 won't stand a chance against you!"   
"Whatever you say, Jose!" UC-1 saluted him in a playful way, and smiled.   
The first thing Jose lead her to, was a huge, thick tree, holding three black punching bags. On each one, he drew a pathetic stick-figure Cybersix and Data 7 with a piece of chalk.   
  
"What are those suppose to be?...." UC-1 asked him seriously.   
Jose bared his teeth and growled slightly. "This is your enemy!! CYBERSIX!" he shouted, bouncing up and down on the ground. "Let me see what you can do already! Punch this bag....like this." Jose backed up, and prepared to punch the bag open. He winded his arm, and his fist came at the bag....and ricocheted off, not even denting it.   
Jose's face twisted in pain, as he yelled out, "OWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!"   
UC-1 sucked in a long breath through her teeth and mumbled, "Oh, that's gotta hurt...let me try, Jose." She backed away, and came at the bag. When her fist hit it, it smashed open and dropped out of the tree, throwing cotton everywhere.   
  
Jose's mouth fell half-open; he stood silent for a few seconds, then shouted, "YES!"   
UC-1 rubbed her knuckles with her free hand. "Ouch. That kind of hurt."   
Jose payed no attention, he was too busy dancing around, thinking about how happy Father will be when he sees UC-1...then maybe he'll have a little respect for him.   
"Ahem! Jose!...."   
Jose stooped in the middle of his dance. "Huh? Oh, oh yes, you'll have that until you get use to it. Very good for the first time!" He took out a clip board and started scribbling down words frantically with a pencil. "Next, kick this bag. High kick, low kick, I don't care..... JUST DO IT!" he pointed to the second bag.   
  
UC-1 looked at the bag, and got ready. She stood, facing the bag from her side, and with a slight jump, high kicked it right off the chain. Unfortunately, Jose seemed to be standing in its flying path, and was crushed underneath it.   
  
About an hour later, after Jose had cleaned himself up, although he was still slightly limping from being flattened by the 100 pound bag, they continued with UC-1's training......   
  
"Alright! Listen up! The last bag, use your head." Jose yelled from a far, far distance. Somehow he had become paranoid about standing beside her at the punching bags.   
"My head? What do you mean? Do what I think I should do?"   
"No!! Don't you follow orders?! Use...Your....HEAD! Ram into it!" Jose slammed his hand into his forehead, and blew his whistle.   
UC-1 stood in front of it, silent and unmoving. Jose's eyes widened, and then squinted in annoyance. "Well?? What are you waiting for???"   
"This is going to hurt, Jose! I'm not doing it!" She yelled over to him.   
Jose ran over to her side from his safety and put his hands on his hips. "I thought you were going to make it, but I guess not! Your no better than the original Cybers were!!" He stopped yelling for a moment, and talked calmly to her. "I'm calling Father. He can destroy you just as easily as he created you." Jose started to walk towards the house.   
UC-1 held out her arm. "No, Jose wait!" He turned and smiled cruelly, knowing that he had got to her.   
She let her arms fall to her side. "Alright, you win. I'll do it."   
  
"I thought you would." Quickly, Jose ran back to his secluded spot were he would stay safe. UC-1 back up as far as she could go, than ran at it full speed. She finally hit it, and fell to the ground.   
"OW! How did I do?..." she asked holding her head.   
Jose glanced at the punching bag, that was swinging back and forth at a great speed, but not dented. "You can do better." He once again scribbled onto his clip board.   
UC-1 sat on the grass still holding her head. Under her breath she said, "I'd like to see you do better, kid."   
"What was that?!?!?"   
"Nothing, Jose....what's next?"   
"What you just did was the basics of your fighting ability. The punches, the kicks, the head ramming, and practically anywhere else on your body...you know, legs, elbows, etc. After we do some of the more exotic training, we will try these again...and I expect better."   
  
UC-1 stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "So.......what's next?" he repeated herself.   
"Nothing yet!!!! You still have some more to go through with the basics! DON'T PATRONIZE ME, ULTRA-CYBER 1!!"   
She squinted her eyes, and crossed her arms in front of her chest.   
  
*****  
  
"Now, this is your test for the basic fighting: You have to destroy Data 7, here." Jose pointed to a Fixed Idea, dressed in a ripped and patched panther costume. He looked pretty silly, but UC-1 tried to hold her place of seriousness for the meantime.   
"Jose, you can't be serious." She asked, rolling her eyes.   
"Silence! Your starting to get mouthy!" He snapped. She stopped talking and looked him in the eye. "That's better." He snuck out of the way of the, ahem, 'panther', and the Ultra- Cyber, then blew the whistle.   
The Fixed Idea came running at her. UC-1 jumped up, and completed a triple summer- salt before she kicked him in the face. The Fixed Idea grabbed his face, and stood still in shock. UC-1 flew her fist into his gut, then rammed the same spot with her elbow. The monster bent over, trying to recover his breath. She took this opportunity to head-butt him, and down he went.   
  
Jose leaped into the air, and stood on the Idea's back. "Excellent! For the simple exercises you've learned today, you made use of them well!....I especially liked the way you hit him at his weakest moment! 'Get them when they are down'...that WAS going to be part of the next lesson, but I suppose you've covered it!" he again scribbled onto the clip board.   
  
UC-1 stopped panting, and caught her breath. "Thanks, Jose. So, does this mean we can start to hunt Cybersix and Data 7?" she asked eagerly.   
"Are you kidding??" he barked. "You have way more training to do!" he looked up at the sky, that was beginning to turn pink, purple, red, orange, and shades of blue. "But we will start them tomorrow."   
  
To Be Continued in Part III... 


	3. The Raven: Part III- A Given Name

The Raven  
Part III- A Given Name  
  
Ultra-Cyber 1 sat in her room, cross legged on the bed. It was about midnight, but she couldn't sleep.... she was too anxious about destroying Cybersix to sleep. "I will make Von Riechter proud. When my training is complete, she's as good as dead." She said to herself.   
  
Suddenly, her attention was pulled when she heard a noise at her window. She slowly squeaked off the side of the bed, and walked over the bench window. The noise again appeared...it sounded like feathers sweeping against the glass, followed by a 'tap tap tap', of a beak or claws.   
  
UC-1 flew the curtain aside, and let the moon's beams shine into the room. She pushed the windows open, and in flew a raven, as black as the night. It was bigger then a normal sized raven, and it's eyes glowed an eerie red. The huge bird perched itself on top of the bed post, and looked down, it's eyes peering into hers.   
  
The two creatures started at each other for a moment, then UC-1 held out her arm. The winged animal glided down and sat itself on her arm. It's sharp claws dug themselves into her flesh, but she didn't seem to mind. This majestic creature was becoming comfortable with her. Calmly, she stroked the raven's head and chest with her index finger. The bird let out a screech, then opened it's wings, riding the wind through the window, and disappeared.   
UC-1 walked to the window, and was about the shut it again; but instead, she left it open, letting the chilly wind blow through it. She walked towards the bed, and wondered why the raven was so friendly with her...it was like they where in one mind.   
  
She suddenly remembered, that she had found a pile of books in the closet from Jose as some entertainment. She had started to read one called: "Spirts Of This World And Last" it was about the evils of the world and nether-world. Quickly, she pulled out the book from under the bed, and flipped to her bookmark.   
"Here it is..." she started to read the paragraph to herself:   
  
The Raven: The raven is always associated with evil or witch craft. It's black feathers are a sign for the dark of night, and all evils are allied with night-fall. If an evil is great, a raven will become friendly and an acquaintance to the evil spirit, or subject. Ravens recognize evil, and, if the subject's hateful nature is powerful enough, they could even control the bird. It then becomes completely loyal to the subject, fulfilling their wishes of it.  
  
UC-1 shut the book carefully, and tucked it under her arm. She sat for a minute, thinking about the passage.   
"This could mean that I will succeed in my destiny.....to kill Cybersix and Data 7."   
  
*****  
  
Over the next couple of weeks, UC-1 tried her hardest to learn her powers. She soon became extemely good at them. The thought and assurance that she would succeed in the destruction of Cybersix and Data 7 boosted her adrenaline and pushed her to her powers.   
  
Jose had noticed the sudden change of tolerance for the training, and alerted Von Rietcher that she was becoming more destructive, antagonistic, and vigorous everyday. He had succeeded in his original plan for the first Ultra-Cyber: she could run faster then C6, leap and land upon high stories, and use her physical ability as well as her mental ability.   
  
Her intelligence had also grown to an incredible IQ. Most of the mechanical smarts had come from Jose, but she was naturally an ace. In fact, not only did her powers become more aggressive, but also her lust for the elimination of Cybersix. Jose even began to enjoy her more and more...he admired her dedication to evil, and to himself.   
Von Rietcher watched Ultra-Cyber 1's evolvement with great interest and pride. She had become everything he wanted plus more. He had decided to administer a visit to Meridiana and observe his creation in person. 'For once,' he thought, 'Jose did not fail me.'   
  
*****  
  
Jose marched down the hallway towards Ultra-Cyber 1's bedroom with a satisfied smile on his face. He turned the knob on her door and creaked it open. His eyes darted around the room, trying to stay at pace with her jumping and practicing her moves from the walls, to the floor, to the bed, to the couch, to the walls.....   
"Ahem..." he casually cleared his throat. "AHEM!..." he did it again when she didn't respond.   
UC-1 stopped for a moment in the middle of the floor. "Huh? Oh, hi Jose." She turned back to the wall, and started to run and do back-flips against it.   
  
Jose walked into the room and shut the door behind him. "Ultra-Cyber 1, I have to inform you that Father will be coming for a little visit to observe your progress." He stood straight with his hands behind his back, still trying to get her full attention. "And I also have to inform you that..." He paused in the middle of his sentence and frowned.   
"Well?...." asked UC-1, still doing back-flips, one after the other.   
"I have to inform you that....STAND STILL!!" He finally lost his patience for her constant movement.   
She did one last flip, then stopped in front of him. "Okay, okay! Geez, first you want me to practice my moves, now your telling me to stop...I'm telling ya Jose, you really need a vacation." She folded her arms and rested against her chest, smiling.   
  
Jose's hands curled into fists and he stared her in the eyes. "Don't patronize me. As I was saying, I also have to inform you that he will be here immediately, so come with me!" He opened the door and beckoned to her to follow him. UC-1 sighed, and obeyed.   
  
When they reached their destination, Jose opened the door and lead her into his office. UC-1 glanced around the large room, absorbing the atmosphere. She had only been in there a couple of times in the weeks at she had stayed with Jose.   
  
Jose placed himself next to his desk. "Wait here and stay put!" he said as he mounted his index finger on the desk. "Father expects me to wait for him and this is where he wants you to be." Jose turned and stalked towards the door.   
Once he had left, UC-1 made herself quite welcome on Jose's chair. She knew she wasn't supposed to, but this may being her only chance to explore Jose's office, she let herself go. She darted her eyes around his desk, and then around the room itself.   
  
While glancing around, she spotted a window on the left wall with the curtain pulled open. Outside the window, sitting on the branch of a nearby tree, was the raven. She smiled and got up to let the bird in. During the weeks, the raven had come to see her several times a day, every time becoming more friendly.   
As usual, when she opened the glass, the creature flew onto her shoulder.   
"Hello my dark friend." UC-1 said to it, letting it walk about her shoulders to her arms. She pet it's neck and wings, letting her hand glide across it's feathers. She then remembered the huge painting of Von Riechter that hung on the far wall behind the desk. She walked over and stood in front of it, the raven still grasping onto her arm.   
She looked it over for a moment. Then said out loud, making her voice echo throughout the room: "Wow... I can't believe that was Von Riechter. He looks so young and...attractive." she smiled to herself, until she saw the raven take off out the window again.   
  
"Huh? What got into him?" She said, turning around to face the doorway. That's when she noticed her creator standing not ten feet away, with an expression on as if he forgot to put on pants.   
"Uh...greetings Ultra-Cyber 1," Von Riechter said as he walked a little closer to her. It was funny, but UC-1 swore that she could see his face faintly blushing. "How have things been for you here, my dear?"   
UC-1 stood paralyzed for a second: How much did he just hear?? "Uh...everything is fine, Sir." she said, regaining herself.   
  
"Excellent. Jose notified me that your training has been completed...and well completed." He continued to come closer towards her. For some reason, she began to slide further away each time he came closer.   
"Yes, Sir. You shall have your orders carried out."   
Von Riechter smiled eerily. "I'm pleased to see you have become all you were presented to be. I am also pleased to see that Jose has become accustom to you...and you to him."   
"Yes, Sir. I admire Jose very much... but I grow weary waiting for the chance to do away with Cybersix."   
"Calm yourself, Ultra-Cyber 1. You will get that chance very soon."   
  
After taking a few tests for Von Riechter, and demonstrating her powers, Ultra-Cyber 1 retired to her bedroom to sleep. She had just began to fall asleep, when she heard a familiar sound.   
"Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap....."   
She recognized the sound of her raven. Quickly, she let it in. Walking around her room in the darkness, she frolicked and talked with it.   
  
Suddenly, he door flew open, and there stood Jose in his purple bathrobe. "UC-1, what is the meaning of this noise? I am trying to sleep!" He finished yelling his complaint, then waited for her to respond. Finally, after a couple seconds, he caught on that there was a huge raven sitting on her arm.   
  
His eyes went blank, then he screamed. "Ahhhhhh!! Get that out of here!" He floundered his arms about, trying to get the raven to leave. UC-1 stood, laughing softly as Jose frantically ran around the room after it.   
"Don't worry, Jose. It's my friend. Here, read this...." She handed him 'Spirits Of This World And Last'.   
Jose read the passage half in his head, half out loud: "The raven........associated with evil....dark of night....friendly and an acquaintance to the evil....ravens recognize evil....fulfilling their wishes of it...." When he was done, he thought for a minute. "This is great! Do you know what this means UC-1??" Jose had this BIG smile on his face, and his feet wouldn't stay still.   
"What's that Jose?..." She already knew but of course she couldn't say that.   
"This means that Cybersix is doomed! And I...." he suddenly stopped and watched her help the bird out the window into the night, her black hair flapping in the wind like the raven's wings.   
  
He continued, "...I also think that you need some recognition. You lust for destruction, your personality as well as your appearance is dark, you are loyal..." he paused dramatically for a few minutes. "I've decided that instead of Ultra-Cyber 1, you will now be given a name."   
UC-1 gave him her full attention excitedly.   
"From now on, you are to be known as Raven."  
  
To Be Continued in Part IV... 


	4. The Raven: Part IV- The Raven on the Hun...

The Raven  
Part IV- The Raven on the Hunt  
  
The lightning crashed outside the window, sending another pail blue flash across the room. Seconds after, the thunder bellowed, making the floor quake under Raven's feet. She sat in one of the many forlorn rooms with a fireplace, and big, cushioned chairs. A chandelier on the ceiling hung low, but remained motionless and dusty. Beside her chair was a tall, golden bird cage, but with no bird. Her raven sat outside the cage, still as stone.   
'I wonder why Jose doesn't use this room more often.' she thought to herself, watching the yellow flames dance in the bricked fireplace. After the previous night when Jose had announced that he had given her a name, she wanted to find a quiet, private place to think. She found it.   
  
She took a sip of her drink, and let herself sink into the comfort of the chair. 'Jose must have more faith in my then I thought.' Until now, she had presumed that Jose never actually had that much confidence that she could succeed with her orders....oh, he acted like it, but somehow his whole enthusiasm wasn't into his beliefs.   
Suddenly the thunder again bellowed, startling her. She sighed and waited for her heart beat to return to normal. Strangely, this being her first time experiencing a lightning storm, she was captivate by it. It was mysterious for her, as well as soothing. A while before, when she asked Jose what it was, he simply replied, "A mer phenomena created when positive charges from air masses move to negative charges on the ground." Her intelligence told her that in English, that was lightning.   
  
Even though Jose had loathed the huge raven that now sat on the chair's arm, he had agreed to let her keep it, as long as she used the cage he had provided for it. She promised that the creature would be kept in the golden prison, but whenever she could, she let it loose.   
"Jose's not all that bad." She turned her head to the raven, and calmly spoke to it. "I think I'm starting to enjoy his arrogant company. I suppose it isn't all his fault that Cybersix and Data 7 have escaped him....she must be more to handle then Von Riechter had made her out to be."   
  
She paused for a minute, and was about to continue, when she heard a familiar squeak out into the hallway. Her magnificent hearing caught the sound of shoes walking down the hall. "Hmmmm...." she carefully listened. "Loafers, brown, about size ten....oh, oh! It's Jose! Back in your cage!" She shooed the raven into the cage, and locked the wired door. No sooner had she seated herself back in the chair, when the chamber's door scraped open.   
Still facing the fireplace, she marked behind her as the door opened, then slammed closed. Jose approached the back of her chair, then jumped out from behind it just as another flash of lightning snapped across the room. Raven gasped and jumped slightly. Jose's faced lit up from his accomplishment. "Hahahahaha! What's the matter, Raven? Scared of a little lightning?" He held his stomach, and laughed until the thunder shook the floor. A second later, he was grasping a hold of Raven's neck in her lap, shaking.   
  
Raven smiled evilly. "What's the matter, Jose? Scared of a little thunder?"   
Jose made a lip-on. "Hm!" he jumped off her lap, and sat across from her in the other chair. "I have some news that you'll be pleased about." He paused and looked at the bird cage. There was the raven, staring him right in the eyes. He frowned and shuttered. "I hate those retched creatures!"   
  
Raven looked to the cage and held up her hand. She make a 'shoo' motion, and the bird turned it's back to them.   
Jose cleared his throat. "Ahem, as I was saying, I has some news that you'll be pleased about. Tonight we will go out into Meridiana and search for Cybersix..." he was in the middle of his speech, when she leaped off the chair and rapped her arms around him, lifting his little body into the air.   
She shut her eyes and squeezed him tighter. "Oh thank you thank you thank you..."   
Jose squirmed and whined as he tried to squiggle loose from her grip. "Just my luck an Ultra-Cyber, with one hundred times my strength, would hug me! LET GO!"   
  
Raven opened her eyes, and let him drop to the floor. Jose's body made a 'thud' sound as he landed on his butt. "Sorry, Boss." She should have known that Jose wouldn't be use to any kind of affection towards him. Just then, she started to wonder how even herself knew of affection. 'It must be one of the emotions Von Riechter gave me' she concluded.   
  
"AS I WAS SAYING, RAVEN," Jose barked as he seated himself again. "Tonight we will go to Meridiana, and search for Cybersix. Father expects nothing from the best from you...as do I. Stay out of sight, and stay with me! You were designed to work with me, not for me." Jose tried to sound decent, but something inside him was green with envy of his father's liking and confidence in her.   
  
"Yes, Sir!" Raven said enthusiastically. Jose nodded, and was about to leave, when she caught him in the middle of his pace. "Um...Jose...can I inquire about the relationship between Von Riechter and yourself? I've been here for months, and I still don't know why your always so content with pleasing him."   
Jose stopped, back to Raven. He fell silent for a minute, then sighed. "I suppose your going to have to learn sometime." He turned and walked back over to the chair, then sat down. Raven leaned in, preparing to listen and store the data.   
  
Jose looked her in the eyes, then started. "Okay, first of all, like yourself, I'm not totally human. I am a clone. An organism born artificially from a subject to be alike them in every way. Father created me so that when he died his projects and dreams would live on.... unfortunately, he also suspected that my genius would conduct me to destroy him. To make sure I did not ever try to overpower him, Father altered my genes slightly, and eternally imprisoned me into this retched body! He once called me his finest creation, but now he has no faith that I will succeed with anything."   
  
Jose eyes narrowed, and he sunk into the chair. In a dark, low voice he whispered, "Sometimes I wish I could escape this form....and take my vengeance...."   
At that moment, Raven sensed that Jose did not enjoy being Von Riechter's son as much as she had endorsed. She felt her insides burning, her soul being corrupted by a feeling of anger and hate. What is this new feeling? It was almost as if she wanted to get vengeance for Jose....Had Von Riechter done it? Had he implanted her with the most dangerous emotion of all?...had he implanted her with, vengeance?   
  
The patter of rain drops smashing against the window, and sometimes the slight rumble of thunder were the only sounds in the room. Raven glanced over at the ten-year-old, observing him, as he rested his face in his hands. She was also strangely captivated by the idea of rebelling... 'take over her creator, and give Jose is revenge....hmmm.....NO! What are you thinking about? Von Riechter gave you life, him and him alone is the only reason your sitting here at this moment. You are loyal to him and ONLY HIM.' She shook her head.   
Jose finally raised his head up. "Alright, Raven. I've answered your question, and the night is still young. Let's go."   
  
*****  
The streets of Meridiana were dark and chilly as they walked down the alleys and sidewalks. Raven, Jose, and five Fixed Ideas were on the hunt for Cybersix... and their leading hunter looked to be confident about her chances.   
They had been walking at the same pace for an hour around the sleeping city, not finding one sight of the Cyber or Data. Raven looked to the Fixed Idea's shoulders, where Jose sat, looking like the captain of a ship. "When are we going to find them? I'm ready to put my abilities to the ultimate test." She smiles evilly, and smacked her fist into her palm.   
  
Jose looked down at the Ultra-Cyber. "Silence, Raven. We'll find her...we'll find her if we have to stay out the whole night!"   
They continued walking down an alley, then suddenly, by chance glancing up, Raven caught sight of a shadow leaping on the roof tops. She gasped, and without warning to anyone, she jumped straight up into the air at a phenomenal speed, and landed square on the roof of a near-by building. All Jose and the Fixed Ideas saw or heard was the 'whoosh' of the air as she leaped off her feet.   
  
Raven looked behind her, letting her hair make the same whooshing sound as when she jumped. Her night vision caught the mysterious shadow jumping gracefully from roof-top to roof- top, with some kind of animal by it's side. Raven gasped, and said to herself, "That's her! That's Cybersix!" With that, she started to follow close behind.   
Up head, Cybersix and Data 7 stopped to rest. Cybersix stood with one leg on the roof's ledge, and the other on the roof. "Meridiana looks peaceful tonight...I wonder what Jose is up to. It seems too quiet to be anything good." As if agreeing with her, Data 7 came beside her and sat down.   
  
Suddenly, Cybersix's thoughts were shattered when she felt a pain down the side of her head, and the feeling of motionless. She realized that she had been knocked down onto the roof, after being taking a blow to the head. She looked over and saw Data 7, who was in pouncing position, trying to fight off a black figure. Cybersix's eyes widened. 'Could it be? Another Cyber?' She jumped to her feet, and hurried over to Data 7 and the shadow. Raven was about to heave another punch to Data 7's nose, when Cybersix grabbed her wrist.   
"Stop!" Cybersix yelled.   
  
Raven turned her head suddenly, and looked into Cybersix's eyes. He emerald eyes were now glowing a bright green, not showing her peplus. Raven let out a terrible "HISS!!" Cybersix gasped and stumbled backwards. "What are you?!" she yelled. Data 7 leaped out of Raven's view to Cybersix's side, and got prepared to run.   
Raven turned and stood in a ready to chase position, and smiled evilly. "I'm your worst nightmare, Cyber 6!" Suddenly, she raced towards them, causing them to turn and at a sensational speed, jump away into the night. Raven laughed. "You cannot escape, Cyber 6! I will find you! You can run, but you can't hide from The Raven!" With that, she jumped into the shadows, and continued to hunt.  
  
*****  
  
Jose paced back and forth in front or the huge painting of Von Riechter. "Oh no...Father will be here any second...what am I going to say?! 'Father, I lost the Ultra-Cyber'....NO NO NO!! Oh...He's going to be so mad!!" It was the next morning bright and early. Jose and the Fixed Ideas had looked all night, but couldn't locate Raven after she ran off to catch Cybersix.   
  
Just then, the painting started to wave and move, as if in a dream. Von Riechter's young face was replaced with his image 'now', and he looked mad. He bared his teeth as he talked. "JOSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" he yelled. "You call me last night, quite late, I might say, and inform me that Ultra-Cyber 1 had gone after Cybersix.... I call this morning, and I expect to hear that you have her!"   
  
Jose swallowed, which hurt his dry throat. "Um....you...you see, Father...it's...it's like this....we, we went out, and she had spotted the Cyber, so she went off to try to catch her, and.....and...." Jose's voice changed from small to microscopic. "....we can't find her."   
Von Riechter's face came up close to the screen, and his eyes narrowed in total anger. "WHAT?!?!?!?! JOSE!! WHY MUST YOU FAIL AT EVERYTHING?! ULTRA-CYBER 1 WAS MY FINEST CREATION!! YOU CANNOT DO ANYTHING RIGHT!!"   
Jose leaped under his office desk in pure fear.   
"WHEN I GET DOWN THERE, I'M GOING TO...." He was suddenly cut off by a familiar voice.   
"Your going to do what, Sir?..." Raven stood in the office doorway, arms crossed, leaning against the frame.   
Before she could say anything more, Jose was attached to her waist, squeezing her like he was never going to let her go. Raven didn't know weather he was glad to see her okay, or if it was out of fear that if she wasn't okay, Von Riechter was going to kill him.   
  
"Ah, Ultra-Cyber 1. I am relieved that you are unharmed...no thanks to my irrelevant....son. As I had predicted, he has failed once again...but I'm sure because of your absence, you have good news for me." He smiled eerily at Raven, and leaned back in his chair.   
Raven silently looked down at Jose, who was still strapped to her waist....was it true?...was he...trembling?? "Yes, Sir. But first, I would like your permission to speak freely."   
Von Riechter listened. "Permission granted..."   
Raven put her hand on top of Jose's black hair. "It was not Jose's fault that I was miss located last night. I was responsible for staying with Jose...he did not know that I disobeyed his orders to stay with him."   
Von Riechter pondered for a moment, then spoke. "Very well. Jose, you were lucky this time, but next time you will not be so lucky." he turned his attention back to Raven. "Now, what have you done, Ultra-Cyber 1?"   
  
The room fell silent, as she spoke her news of her accomplishments the previous night. "Sir...I know where she is hiding."   
  
To Be Continued In Part V... 


	5. The Raven: Part V- Identities Revealed

The Raven  
Part V- Identities Revealed...   
  
These five simple words that were just muttered by this girl, this Cyber....made the room fall silent as if under a dark spell. Jose, eyes wide, loosened his grip on slid off her waist to the floor. The doctor's image on the huge screen bore a face of shock, and astonishment.   
  
"My dear creation....have I just heard you say the magic words that I have been waiting to hear for years?" Von Riechter's voice was low but high pitched and edgy.   
Raven stood tall and at attention, feeling her power. "Yes, Sir. She currently cloaks herself from the city in a near by apartment. As I followed her last night, I saw her and the Data enter it....but not depart it."   
Von Riechter smiled a smile of triumph. "Excellent. You have proven yourself to be my finest project, Ultra-Cyber 1. You have accomplished more in the months you have been on this earth, then some of my other creations have accomplished all their lives..." he quickly flashed a 'look of death' at Jose.   
  
Jose, for once paid no attention...but instead focused on Raven. "You have done well, Raven. I admire your skill and craft." He smiled, but it seem to be aimed at himself. "I, if I may compliment, have trained you well."   
Von Riechter looked confused for a minute, then said "What did you just call her??..."   
Jose knew this was coming. Ever since the night he granted the Ultra-Cyber a name, he had been waiting for the inevitable. "Uh...Raven, Father. I thought that maybe since she was pleasing you so, perhaps we could announce her as something besides her Cyber Code..."   
"...but if your displeased with this, Sir, I will whole-heartedly return to Ultra-Cyber." Said Raven, finishing Jose's sentence.   
  
Von Riechter didn't look angry....he looked....intrigued. "Raven....how unusual and cryptic...."   
Raven saw that he seemed to like the darkness of the chosen word. "Permission to sustain this term, Sir?"   
Von Riechter looked to be pondering the situation. "Permission granted." He said.   
Jose and Raven smiled slightly at each other, then waited for their creator to continue. "Now then, Raven," he said, accenting the 'Raven' to make it stand out. "You will go out today into Meridiana, and prepare to destroy her." he glanced towards Jose, then harshly added, "take him with you. Make sure he stays out of trouble."   
  
*****  
  
"Up and down, up and down, up and dow......ohhhhh....." trailed off an air-sick Jose, as he draped loosely over Raven's arm as she jumped from roof-top to roof-top. His face was turning a pail green color, and his eyes looked as if he was just hit on the head with a blunt instrument. "Do you have to bounce around so much?? What are you, half rabbit?!"   
  
Raven looked down, annoyed. He hadn't stopped whining since they had started out that morning. "Could be. I am an Ultra-Cyber, maybe I can bounce a little more then the cybers." she suddenly smiled evilly. "Say! I have an idea!" Jose looked up at her suspiciously. "Let's see if we can go really high...."   
Jose bared his teeth. "NO! I command you not to!" He said panicky.   
"Then be quiet." Raven snapped. Jose knew enough to know when he was beaten, so he quickly shut up. Following them close behind, was her raven.   
  
To Jose's relief, they finally settled on top of what looked like an apartment complex. Jose slid off Raven's arm, and melted himself over the edge of the building, groaning.   
  
"This is it Jose," whispered Raven. "She's inside. It's early, so we couldn't have missed her." she placed one foot on the edge, bending further down to look at the street below.   
"Excellent." Jose stumbled over, and stood beside her.   
  
As the hours pasted, Raven remained in her steady, eager state of mind. Jose, on the other hand, was getting to be like a child who had missed his well needed nap.   
"When is she going to come out?? Are you sure you have the right building??...."   
"Soon Jose...." Raven stood in the same position as she was when they first landed there. Her reflexes triggered at the slightest movement and sound...which was getting slightly annoying, since all Jose did was complain.   
Suddenly, stories below then, they saw someone exit the main doors. Both Jose and Raven stood in complete silence and tranquility. They held their breath until the subject turned around.... 'this is it' they thought....it was.....They let out a long, disappointed breath. It was only a man. He was young, black hair, glasses, and wore a white shirt and blue pants.   
  
Raven saw Jose's face turning red. "Oh no." she said. She had witnessed his previous temper-tantrums in the previous months to know enough that he was bound to have one any second.   
Casually, Raven glanced at the young man again. Strangely, something wouldn't leave her be about this individual....there was something familiar about him....too familiar. She narrowed her eyes, trying to grab a better look at him, but he was already walking quickly down the street.   
Raven turned her head sharply. "Jose, come here!" she didn't even wait until Jose had completely walked over to her. She grabbed him in her arms, and at the speed of light, started running in the direction that the young man had disappeared in.   
  
*****  
  
"Morning, Lucas." said Adrian with a smile as he walked into the Cafe. Lucas sat at their usual table, eating the usual four plates of food that he eats   
"Morning, Adrian. A little late this morning, aren't we?" He smiled, and took a drink of his coffee.   
Adrian paused. "Ah...I was...uh...I didn't get in until late last night."   
Lucas looked over to him. "Where were you? I don't think I've ever heard you mention that you went out."   
Adrian tried to get Lucas off the top. "...Oops." he looked at his watch. "We had better get going. Don't want to be late." quickly, he stepped past the table, and waited outside for his friend.   
  
'That was close' Cybersix thought to herself as she leaned against the wall in her identity costume. Not everything she told Lucas was a lie...she actually did get in late the previous night. She and Data 7 didn't loose that creature until wee in the morning. They were as careful as they could have been not to give away where they went. She was sure that whatever it was didn't know where to find them, but she was sure it would be back.   
Lucas finally pushed open the door, walking onto the sidewalk. "Okay Mr. Punctual, let's go."   
  
*****  
  
Raven stood on top of a building that stood across the street from the Cafe. She was hidden in the shadows, making sure that no one saw her. Jose stood by, silently, but suddenly his voice rose up. "Wait a minute! I know him! He's always with Cybersix..." He pointed down to Lucas, who kept talking with Adrian.   
Raven rushed over and looked Lucas over. "Hmmm.....he looks slow enough, but it looks as if whatever he lacks in his head, he makes up with his physical appearance. He could be a problem...but problems are disposed of."   
  
*****  
  
Adrian and Lucas walked down the hallway towards their classrooms. They parted and walked into their full classes.   
"Morning everyone." Said Adrian as he dropped his books onto his front desk. The classroom stopped their commotion, and turned silent.   
"Morning!" called Lori, sitting her usual careless way at her chair. She sat with her elbows on the table, her face in her hands with a love-sick look on her face.   
  
Adrian shook his head. "Today, we will be talking about one of history's greatest poets, Edgar Allan Poe. The piece that I am about to read is one of his finest works. It's entitled, The Raven."   
Raven scouted outside, looking for a way to find the young man. She looked up, and saw that the school had ledges, probably just the right size for her to set her toes on. With one giant leap, she scrunched herself against the building on the ledge. Her raven flew up and perched itself on top of her shoulder. She suddenly heard a familiar voice. She looked above her, and saw an open window.   
  
".....and the silken sad uncertain rustling of each purple curtain thrilled me--filled me with fantastic terrors never felt before....."   
She recognized the voice of the man. "Oh, what luck." she silently whispered to herself. She sat, listening to the words coming from the window.   
"......Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there wondering, fearing, Doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before....."   
Raven's attention locked itself to these words. These verses that he was speaking enchanted her... she had never heard anything so dark. She continued to listen to the poem, suddenly Adrian read a part to the poem that grabbed at her even more.   
"...bird or beast upon the sculptured bust above his chamber door, With such a name as 'Nevermore'..."   
"This is a sonnet of ravens," she whispered to herself. She stroked the head of the bird that sat on her shoulders. "How exquisite... a name of Nevermore."   
  
Raven sat quietly on the ledge until Adrian was finished the poetry.   
  
*****  
  
After the school was deserted and empty, Raven followed the young man home. The sky was getting dark, and she noticed that he began to hurry to get home. As she watched from the shadows, he disappeared into the apartment.   
Jose yawned and sat down. "Look... I don't know who this guy is, and I don't care! You are suppose to be on the hunt for Cybersix!!"   
  
Raven slapped her hand over his mouth. "Shhh. Jose, you told me that you've seen the blond with Cybersix. So that means that...." she suddenly stopped when she saw a window on the side of the building open, and on the ledge, stood a woman. The same woman that Raven had stalked to previous night.   
Before Raven could react, Cybersix took off into the night.   
"Come on, Jose." Raven whispered with a pure evil look on her face. "Tonight will be the night. I grow weary of this game of bird and mouse....before the sun rises, somebody will die."   
  
To Be Concluded in the Sixth, and Final Part... 


	6. The Raven: Part VI- Failure's Prey

The Raven  
Part VI- Failure's Prey  
  
The moon rose high, and with it came a trace of rain. The cool droplets fell from the grey clouds that inhabited the sky, causing the roof tops to become slippery and unstable. Raven ignored the promising danger, and ran with all her power, across the city's sleeping tops. Her adrenaline was out of control... She felt her power rise to their full potential. Her mind was clear and ready for anything that would come her way. This was it. As soon as she found the Cyber, she would repay Von Riechter... and she would do it however she could.   
  
However, as focused as she was on the battle she was about to face, Jose broke her train of thought with his excited squirming in her arms. "We can't fail, Raven! The odds are outstanding! Your powers outrank Cybersix's any day... this will be the last time Father calls me a failure!" He floundered himself about, and laughed.   
Raven's bleak expression did not change. "Tonight I will prove myself... I will not quit until someone lies dead at my feet!!"   
  
Jose glanced up at her. Her eyes had lost their white and black, and had turned all green. He had never seen her eyes do that before. It made him think. As much faith as he had that she would succeed, he had just as much that she would fail. He had observed her personality for a long time, and it occurred to him that sure, she was evil.... but was she the ultimate evil Von Riechter had hopped for??   
Deep in his mind, Jose truly wanted Raven to succeed with her orders; all of the other creations that Von Riechter had sent out to kill Cybersix had failed.... and they were later all destroyed. Usually, the destruction of one of his Father's fool mutants amused him... this was different. He enjoyed the company of the Ultra-Cyber.   
Raven suddenly took a sharp left to a nearby alley. Jose looked around, confused. "What are you doing?? Cybersix is the other way!"   
  
Raven smiled. "We're not looking for the Cyber right now... we're going to pay a little visit to her ogarish boyfriend..."   
Jose looked at her, not approving. "What use will he bring us?!"   
"Training Lesson number five... you'll catch the fish easier if you have the bait to do it."   
Jose's face became dark and sinister. He laughed his triumphant laugh. "Yes! Raven, I think I love you!"   
  
*****  
  
Raven and Jose searched for what seemed hours, yet Jose's watch proved them wrong. They finally spotted Lucas walking down the deserted street, hands in his pockets, guard down. Raven's eyes glowed even greener, and she eagerly waited in the shadows. She had left Jose up on top of a Cafe's rooftop to keep him out of her way. She paused and hid in silence like a stalking tiger, hungry for game.   
  
Lucas continued to walk towards her, silent and unmoving except for the odd cough now and again. Although he looked to be quite comfortable with his surroundings, he was weary of his bordering. He knew the city, and Cybersix enough to know that you never let your defense fall while walking home at night. He looked at the sky, then glanced into the allies. "It's too quiet. I hope she's okay..." He didn't finish his sentence. The suspicious feeling in the back of his head was replaced with the feeling of throbbing pain. He gasped, trying to regain his focus and balance. He slightly moaned, then fell to the ground.   
  
Raven stepped from behind him, and tossed the broken tree limb to the side. Lucas' impact was so hard, that the huge branch snapped in half. She smiled evilly, and knelt down beside his unconscious body. She looked closely at his face, and observed a tiny spill of blood running down the side of his forehead, turning strands of his blond hair deep red.   
She laughed to herself. "What's that matter? A little bump on the head never hurt anyone!" The silence was broken by the sounds of approaching footsteps in the distance. She looked up, and quickly dragged Lucas' body from the road, into the bushes.   
  
*****  
  
The alarm bellowed as the five Fixed Ideas smashed the glass to the bank. They climbed into the building, and began to break into the safe. Suddenly, they turned at the voice of a familiar foe.   
"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Cybersix swung her foot at the neck of the first Fixed Idea. He cried out and dropped to the floor, knocking over a table on his way down. The other's moved out of the way, and lunged at her. She jumped onto the back of the second monster, and covered his eyes. The low-intelligence level of the creature caused it to run it's head into the heads of two others.   
  
She looked down at the defeated Fixed Ideas, then turned her attention to the remaining one. Oddly, it turned and ran. Usually when she fought a battle with Jose's goons, they didn't give up, let alone run. Before the monster reached the street, he tossed an object at her. She leaped out of the way, making sure it was safe. She watched as the object hit the floor and sat among the shattered glass.   
She rushed over to it, picked it up, and looked inside it. Lucas's wallet! She gasped and took off after the culprit. 'This monster has Lucas's wallet... that mean's Jose must have Lucas!' She pushed her powers into her legs, and sped up.   
  
The Fixed Idea kept looking behind it's shoulder, almost as if to make sure she was following. Cybersix found herself becoming suspicious. 'Something's going on...' she thought to herself. She looked above her, to see the outline of Data 7's body leaping from top to top on the follow.   
  
*****  
  
From the forlorn subway of the city, Raven and Jose waited. Jose sat cross-legged onto of a stack of craits that stood in the dark waiting area. "Ohhh... what's taking them so long?!" Raven rolled her eyes. Jose was once again proving himself to be most impatient.   
"Don't worry. She'll be her very soon..." she turned her attention to their prisoner. Lucas sat on the cement floor, gagged, and groggy. His eyes were half open, half closed, and dried remains of blood crusted to his cheek and forehead. His tough body looked helpless and feeble in the tight ropes that bound themselves around his arms and legs. She prided herself. "This was so easy, Jose... the fake break-in, the bait set..."   
"You've impressed me, Raven." Jose smiled and crossed his arms. "You'll impress me even more when I see you defeat the Cyber!"   
  
Raven pet Nevermore's head. "Get ready. I think I hear..." she didn't have to finish. Out from the darkness, the Fixed Idea ran towards the pair, out of breath and drained. Raven directed his to stand at the bottom of the subway stairs. He obeyed and took his position. Cybersix and Data 7 didn't stop when they rounded the corner and ran towards the stairs.   
  
"That's must be where Lucas is!" shouted Cybersix. Data 7 roared and sped up, ready to pounce. They Fixed Idea wailed and stood as if guarding a hockey net. Data 7 sprang onto the monster, making it fall down the steep stairs. The pair ran past the knocked-out Idea, and skidded to a stop when Raven dropped from the ceiling unexpectedly.   
Cybersix stared at the figure for a moment, then clutched her fists. "You! What have you done with Lucas?!"   
Raven kept the same calm expression on her face. "Greetings Cybersix. I was so hoping that you would drop by..." she looked behind her. "And Lucas was hoping that too." She moved out of the way, and let Lucas' image appear to Cybersix. She gasped. "Lucas!" She bared her teeth and looked to Raven. "Who are you?!"   
Jose grinned and kept his distance. "Hello Cybersix..."   
Cybersix glanced behind Raven and everything started to make sense. "Jose..."   
"Cybersix... meet Ultra-Cyber 1!"   
Raven lunged at Cybersix, slamming her against the wall. Cybersix cried out in pain, and threw a punch. Raven rolled out of the way, to have Data 7 jump on top of her and pin her to the floor. She growled and thrust her legs up, throwing Data 7 off of her.   
  
Cybersix kicked her in the face when she turned around. Raven groaned and stumbled back, holding her balance. Cybersix and Data 7 stood waiting...   
Raven touched her nose gently, and pulled it back to reveal blood on her fingertips. Her eyes glowed and she slowly looked up at them. "Not smart."   
She held out her arms and did four back flips towards them. The final one she jumped and kicked Data 7 in the face. The panther went flying against the wall, making a sickening 'crack' sound as he hit.   
  
From his safety, Jose cheered her on. "Yes! Get her Raven!"   
Cybersix stopped as she felt the cement underneath her vibrate. "The train..." Cybersix made a break away from Raven and ran towards Jose. Jose's expression fell and he yelled for Raven as Cybersix griped his little body and stood on the tracks.   
  
Raven looked at them. "Jose!" she ran towards the Cyber.   
Cybersix loosened her grip on scared Jose. "I don't want to do this... let Lucas go!"   
Raven stood beside Lucas, pondering what to do. "You don't have to guts to do anything to Jose, Cybersix!"   
Cybersix held her ground. Every few seconds the blaring sound of the subway's horn echoed through the tunnel. Raven began to turn edgy.   
  
She placed her foot on top of Lucas, who was starting to come around. "....cybersix?..."   
Cybersix's heart melted. She couldn't stand to see him like that any longer. "Let him go!"   
Raven darted her eyes about the tunnel, thinking. She couldn't stand to hear Jose's cries for help. "Okay, Cyber... let him go, and I'll release your boyfriend!"   
  
Suddenly, the subway rolled out of the darkness, heading right for Cybersix and Jose. Cybersix leaped into the air, and landed beside Lucas, just as the subway was seconds away from hitting them.   
Raven grabbed Jose, then got an evil smile on her face. "You know what, Cybersix?..." Cybersix faced her. "I don't do deals with good guys!" with a hard kick, she pushed Lucas in front of the moving subway train.   
Cybersix's blood curdling screams pierced their ears. Raven and Jose disappeared out of the subway into the darkness, just as Cybersix shouted her last heartbroken words. "LUCAS!!!"   
  
*****  
  
Cybersix ran with all her might in the moon's last beams. The tears never did leave her eyes. She cried as she ran towards the hospital. She didn't even know what she was doing... Lucas was dead. The hospital didn't bring people back to life. She regretted never telling Lucas how she felt about him... now he would never know.   
Her madness filled inside her, and at this moment, she made a vow to herself. "I will avenge you, Lucas... if it's the last thing I do!"   
  
The End 


End file.
